


Answer

by arclla



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, 时间旅行
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: "Dude, imagine us in Uni and you told us 7 years ago like, you’re gonna be the cover of Strad...."
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 29





	Answer

**Author's Note:**

> 非常我流又粗糙的时间旅行，对不起打扰了

Brett在浑身冷汗中惊醒，几乎要干呕起来。这经历对他来说并不新鲜，毕竟大病初愈，睡前还罪恶地摄入了咖啡因。然而今天早晨似乎比以往都要糟糕：视线无法聚焦，四肢肉眼可见地发着抖，他扶着床沿慢慢将屁股挪开，全身每块骨头都在嘎吱作响。

 _我他妈到底怎么了。_ Brett冷静地想道，两手撑在背后，缓缓直起身。今天还计划去办公室转一圈，和采购组敲定下批供应商名单，这下好了，请假，卧床，疾病之神又一次向他伸出魔爪。

直到戴上眼镜后，Brett才知道自己病得有多严重：这个房间好像不是他的卧室，而他刚刚才发现。

他在尽量不扭伤自己的情况下回头：自己以为是床的地方，躺着一张破旧的短沙发。这倒能解释自己为何浑身酸痛，毕竟他已不再是能在沙发上凑合一晚的年纪。不过……

深灰，接近于炭色的坐垫。靠背的部分因为被长期挤压，已经凹了进去。右扶手上有几条颜色更暗的痕迹。真奇怪。这沙发看起来好眼熟。

Brett伸手摸了摸，眼睛猛地睁大了。

和记忆中的一样，痕迹摸起来是硬的：烟灰落在天鹅绒上的烫伤。

这个沙发是为了庆祝Eddy入学时，Brett陪他去宜家购入的。Eddy当时想买奶油色的那个，深谙生存之道的Brett冷静地向他描述这件家具将会遭遇的种种命运，把Eddy吓坏了。

他终于意识到自己在哪儿。不在卧室，不在自家，甚至不在新加坡。

他在Eddy Uni时期的宿舍。

Brett毕竟是Brett。他只花了两秒钟就决定了下一步的行动。

_首先，要去桥对面的那家店买一杯黑糖珍珠奶茶。_ 凭借肉体记忆从靠墙的书柜下摸出备用钥匙，一点零钱，他熟练至极地将门反锁，离开前，还不忘顺走Eddy的墨镜。

 _其次，在失去手机的状态下，要确认自己身处哪个时空。_ 街上没人戴口罩，很好，不是2020. 向街边的学生搭讪，以“我正在做一个小组作业，请问你知道美国总统是谁吗？”开头，却被学生反问“OMG，这是什么辣鸡课啊 ？快告诉我我肯定不要选它！”，只好支支吾吾，落荒而逃。

 _还不如直接问今年是几几年，大家只会以为自己是练琴练得失心疯，这毕竟是音乐学院，大家对精神病人一向宽容_ 。Brett面无表情地站在树荫里吸奶茶，像一个任务失败的黑衣人。从校报来看，今年似乎是2013，也就是说——

“哟。”肩后忽然搭来一只手，“我以为你今天要泡在练习室——嗯？你换发型了？还有眼镜？”

Brett心下一沉，僵硬地转过身去。

“你看起来像一夜之间老了十岁。”年轻的，七年前的Eddy忧愁地看着他，一副刚刚下课的模样，左手甚至还抱着教材，“压力太大了？需要谈谈么？”

“我不需要‘谈谈’，我需要吃饭。”他已经忘了这时候的Eddy看起来有多幼稚，还好，其余部分仍然是一样的，“我钱包丢了。”

“天哪，我很抱歉。”这消息让Eddy感同身受地颤抖了一下，搭住肩的手变成松松的环抱，轻轻推着他往前走，“Bro，你的证件呢？驾照，学生证之类的，也丢了？”

“啊。”

“你怎么这样冷静？老兄，我好害怕……”那个和杀人狂有关的笑话没能得到预期回应，Eddy最后看了他一眼，只好转移话题，“短袖挺酷，没见你穿过。”

Brett低头看了看，是那件练习四十小时的 Merch.

“新买的。”他含混地说，用一种古怪的，骄傲的口吻，“你也有。”

“你给我也买了？谢啦兄弟！”Eddy肉眼可见地高兴起来，整个人都要往他身上倒去，“话说之前约好的周末拍视频你还能来吗？你的练习进度怎么样？不能也没关系，我们下周再找时间——”

“可以的。”下意识地打断了那串源源不断的，充满迁就的妥协，Brett想了想，试探地，“这周末要拍的是那个，电锯惊魂主题？”

“是！”Eddy兴奋地大叫道，路人纷纷侧目——并没有。临近期末，人人自危，在路上大喊大叫已经变成常态，“拍出来一定会很精彩，我全计划好了！”

“……对，当然，我相信你。”他努力不露出那副撞到脚趾的表情，缓缓地比出一个大拇指，“我们这是去哪儿？”

“去我的宿舍！”Eddy快乐地说，“披萨外卖已经到了！我以为你记得？”

“记得什么？”

“记得今天下午要帮我听一下马勒……咦。”

“……咦？”

Eddy的宿舍门口，另外一个Brett正盯着他们，双目无神：

“能帮我叫救护车吗？我好像灵魂出窍了。”

***

即使在梦里，Brett——七年后的那个——也从未设想过这样的场面。Eddy靠在书桌边，面色凝重，自己坐在地板上默默吃着披萨，而另一个Brett——七年前的那个——正缩在唯一的沙发上，用坐位体前屈的姿势将脸埋进手心。

“那个，”房间中的凝重指数每秒都在爬升，作为三人中的年长者，Brett用餐巾擦擦手，终于清了清嗓子，“你们可以讲话的，顺便说一句。”

“不了，谢谢。”椅子上的Brett铿锵有力地拒绝道，“我不要和幻觉说话，我他妈明天还有试奏呢，饶了我吧。”

“Brett，我也能听见他，他不是幻觉。”Eddy有些犹疑地举起一只手，“所以，你——”指向地板上的Brett，似乎意识到这很不礼貌，又迅速地垂了下去，“你也是Brett？”

“如假包换。”他揉了揉太阳穴，很想告诉年轻的自己，与其和门德尔松死磕，不如再练练《唐璜》，“我也不知道是怎么一回事，醒来就在这里了。”顿了顿，终于想起最重要的部分，“我来自七年后。”

用“倒抽一口冷气”来形容完全是一笔揭过，“最大音量播放管风琴音轨”显然较为客观。Brett仰头打量震惊不已的二人，总算心生恻隐，连语调都放轻不少：“你们想问问题吗？就当是谢谢你们的披萨。”

Eddy再次举手：“我以为我们不准问你问题，那样会影响世界线的。”

Brett保持沉默，仍然将头死死地卡在两膝之间。

“不一定？我出现的那一刻起，未来就已经被改变了，因为我完全不记得七年前看见过未来的自己。”他沉思片刻，终于确认了一个事实，“‘此时此刻’对我来说已经变成一个平行世界，这在时间委员会的辖区之外，我多少还是能透露一点。”

好吧，最后半句是逗他们玩儿。

Eddy张开了嘴：“时间——”闭上，又张开，“时间委员会——”

“我有没有成为一名独奏家？” 沙发上的Brett完全没有上当，此刻正直勾勾地盯着他，脸上还留着两片红印，“七年之后，我做到了吗？”

这问题令他的心猛地沉了下去。学琴伊始便苦苦追寻的目标就这样毫无防备地向他袭来，然而，除去这个问题之外，他还希望听到什么呢？

“你是不是……嗯……是不是不能回答得非常明确？”Eddy轻轻地说，来回看着两人，像在观察一场网球比赛，“一般来说会有限制，对于时空旅行者的，对不对？”

“谢谢你，Eddy。”他捏了捏鼻梁，重新看向沙发上的自己，“我没办法回答‘是’或者‘不是’，毕竟我和你们来自不同的世界线，不过我可以讲一下自己的情况，给你参考。”

“我一直在拉琴。音乐仍然是，并且永远是我的志业。”

这个回答提供了远超预计的安慰：年轻的Brett肉眼可见地放松了。他突然想起来，临近毕业时，比起能否以独奏出道，内心更深处的恐惧其实是无法再演奏下去，毕竟有太多人从学院毕业后便与音乐分道扬镳，或者进入全新的行业，或者去读一个毫不相关的硕士，开启另一段人生。这是陈述，而非指责，人生中有太多不得已，而“美梦成真”往往又更需要那些努力之外的东西。

“我非常幸运，有一份自己喜欢的工作，做了很多疯狂的事。”

还是不告诉他们Twoset的细节了。他仍然希望年轻的自己和Eddy会在周末拍摄第一支影片。

“最后……有很多很多人支持我，支持我所做的事情，”眼眶中的热度终于渐渐退却，他比划了一下，终于露出一个微笑，“四万人听我独奏柴可夫斯基，你能想象吗？”

Brett从沙发上翻了下来，发出一声巨响。

房间中传来一阵掌声，他转过头去，发现Eddy正拍着手，满脸通红：“那我呢？？”

这问题让他沉默了。不知为何，面对Eddy时，他的脑中变得一片空白。七年之间发生了太多事情，多到令人无从说起；想把一切都和盘托出，好令Eddy安心，却又不愿抹平那些苦痛，犹豫，自我怀疑，因为那正是他们之所以成为他们的原因。

再次抬头时，他忽然意识到自己的沉默有多残忍：Eddy已经在用袖口擦泪，Brett正一边低声安慰，一边对他怒目而视。

“你们要体量老年人。”他咳了咳，努力咽下那股内疚之情。西贝柳斯直播正在策划中，观众人数未知，保守估计，应该和上次差不多，稍微乐观一点，四万五，或者五万，也不是没有可能……那么。

“有五万人听你独奏西贝柳斯呢，哭鼻子的大音乐家。”

不知为何，这好像让局面变得更混乱了：Eddy小声的抽泣变成嚎啕大哭，Brett一边递过纸巾，一边眯起了眼：

“我们怎么知道你是不是在骗人，你有证据吗？”

“嗯，薛定谔的猫……”被自己拷问的感觉过于诡异，且令人恼火。他盯着那个七年前的Brett，耸了耸肩：“你只能等盒子自己打开。喜欢我的短袖吗？”

“还行。一天真有四十个小时就好了。”Merch令对方短暂地露出笑容，然而很快地，那副熟悉的神情又再次回归：“我们还能再问一个？”

“你和Eddy可以商量一下。”他宽容地点头，充满歉意地看向刚刚止住抽噎的另一人，“对不起，我没考虑到你的心情。”

“老兄，你差点就把我送走了，”Eddy终于笑了起来，还带着很重的鼻音，“不过，五万人，哪个场地有那么大？他们又新建了什么超级音乐厅吗？”

“这是你们的第三个问题？好的——”

又是一阵混乱。在Eddy惊慌大喊“不！！”和Brett沉声说“他逗你的”之间，二人以一种令人牙酸的默契迅速敲定。首次旁观自己和Eddy的交流后，他不得不承认，Twoset或许欠很多人一个道歉。

“我们想好了。”Eddy宣布道，年轻的Brett站在身边，点了点头。

这画面令他觉得非常孤独。

“在这七年中……”Eddy小心地措辞（尽管年轻的Brett一再强调“时间委员会”只是年长Brett拿来逗他的把戏），“有没有什么你坚信绝不可能发生的事情，结果发生了的？”

这问题几乎令他大笑出声：“我确信刚说的两件事都满足你的要求。”

“再说一件呢？”年轻的Brett仍旧充满怀疑地盯着他，“重大成就，或者值得纪念的那些？抱歉，我们只想让生活有个盼头。”

和所有老掉牙的情节一样，就在这时，大地深处开始传来阵阵咆哮，像春雷，又像潮汐。这异响让年轻的二人吓坏了，而他快速环视一圈，忽然福至心灵，伸手往沙发下摸去。与此同时，天花板开始出现裂纹，墙皮大片地剥落，露出水泥和红砖；家具开始变形，坍缩，地毯龟裂，缝隙宛若深渊。

“有人在叫我。”堪比末日的场景反而令他非常愉快，消失前，还不忘将摸到的东西向二人丢去，“这就是证据——Now go practice！”

漫天烟尘中，有着二人照片的《The Strad》划过一道弧线，躲开燃烧的窗帘，粉碎的玻璃，稳稳地落进另一个Brett的手心。

***

Brett在浑身冷汗中惊醒，几乎要干呕起来。仿佛昨日重现般的体验令他惊恐地睁大了眼，过了一会儿才意识到，自己还在医院。

“喝水？”身边有什么东西动了动，一个玻璃杯出现在眼前，随后是握着杯子的手，手臂，手臂的主人。Eddy站在床边，忧心忡忡地低着头，勃拉姆斯 No.4 从他挂在脖子上的耳机里缓缓流出。Brett已经在医院里待了一周，这周情况渐渐好转，他才敢在陪床之外拍一些素材。以往Brett总是半睡半醒，像今天这样猛地从床上坐起，还是第一次。

这是个好兆头吧，大概？

“我又不是故意惹你哭的！”Brett像是刚刚发现他，立马没头没脑地抱怨起来，“他对我好凶！”

“谁？”Eddy有些紧张了，难道有人在他离开时探望过？

“七年前的我。”Brett嘟囔道，像耗尽电量的小机器人一样躺了回去，“真是个混蛋。”

“……喔。”天知道Eddy费了多大的劲儿才忍住不笑，“好啦，睡吧，我想我们很快就可以回家了。”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 赶在直播前写完了，SIMP SIBELIUS!!!!!!  
> 时间委员会≈伞学院里那个组织  
> 起因是那集LINGLING 40 hours，Eddy对不起


End file.
